


Happy Ending

by oneupboymark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending Massage, M/M, Oil, Overstimulation, jaehyun dom, jaehyun top, johnny bottom, johnny sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneupboymark/pseuds/oneupboymark
Summary: Johnny has been feeling stressed lately with work, school, and plans on visiting family. He expresses his feelings to Mark who suggests he gets a message to “loosen things up”. Johnny takes him up on the advice and goes to a local massage place. The massage is going great until he notices the masseur is rock hard. Things take a turn for the best and Johnny gets a lot more than that he paid for.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> if you're not aware, i have a twitter where i promote my work and post nsfw things about nct and other kpop groups! follow @markiecums if u want <3
> 
> also sorry this is formatted a bit weird :( i think it has to do with a display glitch on my google docs, but i hope it's read-able!

These days Johnny way busy; he had work and college, and was planning on visiting family soon, all the way in Chicago. Between all these things, he was feeling fatigued. He would express his problems to his friends, but they didn't know how to help, until one day Mark suggested that he should get a massage.  
“A massage? Really?” Johnny says with a confused look.  
“Yeah. They really help loosen you up.” Mark replies, a small smile creeping across his face.  
“Oh, was that a joke?” Johnny says sarcastically.  
“Come on, that was a good one.” Mark pleads, wanting a reaction out of him.  
“Yeah I guess it was.” Johnny agrees, with a chuckle. “Well, I gotta go to work.”  
“Now?” Mark says sadly.  
“Unfortunately, yes.” Johnny says, he sounds exhausted.  
Johnny gets up and leaves, going back to his work. During his whole shift all he could think about was this massage. It was a good idea, but Johnny had always read about those “happy ending massages”. He would describe himself as a sexual person, but he’s never had sex with a stranger.  
“Hey, you okay?” his coworker, Doyoung, asks.  
“O-oh, yeah.” Johnny says, unconvincingly.  
“Um, you seem a bit distracted.” Doyoung prys.  
“Just got something stupid on my mind.” Johnny rolls his eyes at himself, smiling a little.  
“What is it?”  
“Mark says that I should get a message.” Johnny says.  
“And?” Doyoung asks questionably.  
“That’s it. It’s stupid, right?” Johnny snaps.  
“No, just why are you so worried.” Doyoung asks, trying to comfort Johnny while still trying to help customers.  
“No, I’m not worried, im actually quite excited.” Johnny says surprisingly.  
“Oh, good. Why are you getting a massage? Is everything alright?” Doyoung looked him up and down.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine, don't worry. I'm just stressed out.” Johnny reassured him.  
“Over what?” Doyoung pried more.  
“Just school, family, and this job.” he confessed.  
“You should’ve told me about this!” Doyoung whisper-shouted, a guilty look washing over his face. “I could’ve taken some of your shifts for you if you’re too stressed.”  
“No, no, don't worry, it’s not that bad.” Johnny says. He doesn't know why Doyoung his so caring for him in this moment, they're not even that close, just coworkers.  
Doyoung sighs and goes off to help customers.  
The conversation ends there and Johnny completes his shift. The tall boy leaves his job quickly, anxious to get home and make an appointment. 

=+=

Back at his apartment, Johnny searches for about an hour before coming across a local massage place with four and a half stars. He decides to call and make an appointment.  
“Hello, thank you for calling Oasis Massage, how can I help you?” the lady on the phone sounds nice.  
“Hello, I’d like to make an appointment for one o’clock tomorrow. Is that possible?”  
“Yes! Tomorrow is a slow day for us, so we have a lot of openings. One o’clock tomorrow?” she confirms.  
“Yes!”  
“Okay. Would you like a man or a woman masseur?” the woman asks.  
Johnny blurts out “a man” before even thinking about it.  
“Okay, would you like to pay now or when you come in tomorrow?” she says, the sound of keyboard keys clicking fills the background.  
“I think I’ll pay tomorrow.” Johnny says, blushing through the phone. He's still embarrassed that he exposed himself, but the lady didn't seem to care.  
“Okay! You're all set!” she exclaims.  
“Thank you so much.” Johnny says before hanging up.  
He immediately texts Mark, asking him to come with him. Mark declines saying he has to work tomorrow. Johnny pleads with him, but Mark continues to refuse.  
He sets his phone down and falls asleep without getting ready for bed. He dreams about getting a happy ending massage, oil dripping down the abs of the man in his dream. His cock pulsating, waiting for it to enter Johnny’s hole. It felt so real.

=+=

Johnny wakes up the next day, not remembering the ertoic dream he had last night. He showers first thing, feeling gross for sleeping in the filth from work and school. He takes his time in the shower, assuming he has time. He comes out of the shower, a towel around his waist, and looks and the time  
12:34pm  
“Fuck!” Johnny whispers to himself.  
He quickly finds something to wear. He settles on an all black, simple, outfit; he’s going to be naked the majority of the time, so it doesn't matter what he wears.  
He grabs his wallet, phone, and keys and rushes to his car. He puts the directions in his phone and heads out.  
When he arrives, the first thing Johnny notices is the smell. The waiting room smelled of diffuse essential oils and outside. He heads for the front desk and tells them his name.  
“Hello, I have an appointment for one o’clock. My name is Johnny Suh.” he says, as he hands her his credit card.  
“Oh yes, we talked on the phone yesterday. Your masseur is actually ready for you, if you'd like to go back now. Its room six.” the lady says and hands him back his card.  
“Thanks.” Johnny says, as he walks past the front desk into the narrow hallway. He finds room six and upon entering it seems very relaxing.  
There's a note on the massage table that reads: “Please remove clothing. If you'd like to adjust the temperature, please do so upon entering; the thermostat is by the door. If you are not ready and your masseur knocks, just reply that you are not ready and they will give you five extra minutes. Once you are done getting ready, please lay down on the table, using the towels provided to cover yourself. Thank you and enjoy your time at Oasis Massage!”  
Johnny strips, immediately removing his shirt and sweatpants. He doesn't know where they're going to massage, so he also removes his underwear. The cool, damp atmosphere wraps around his entire body. He shivers and decides to change the temperature and heads for the thermostat. He makes it quite warm, turning it from seventy-five degrees to eighty.  
Johnny walks around the room for a while, liking the feeling of being naked in an unfamiliar place. Eventually, he lays across the massage table, waiting for his masseur to enter at any moment.  
A quiet knock comes through the door. Johnny doesn't respond and lets the masseur come in without saying a word.  
“Hello, my name is Jaehyun, and I’ll be your masseur for today.” the masseur introduces himself in a soft voice.  
Johnny jumps at his deep voice, he forgot he chose a male masseur when he was making his appointment.  
“Don't feel obligated to respond. It is also completely okay to fall asleep.” Jaehyun says. “I’m going to start by using my hands to relieve knots and tension in your body.”  
Johnny remains quiet, his head resting comfortably in the head rest of the table.  
Jaehyun starts by rubbing his palms across Johnny’s back, feeling for any tension, occasionally rubbing in random spots. His hands were warm and soft.  
“Now, I’m going to start rubbing this massage oil over your skin. It will be a little warm, so don't be alarmed.” Jaehyun says. His voice had so much bass, but it was very soothing.  
The oil takes Johnny by surprise even though he knew it was coming. Jaehyun’s hand movements went from his lower back to the top of his shoulders, where he would rub, and then his hands would travel, lighty, down the sides of Johnny’s torso.  
Jaehyun did this for a while, before going in harder, pushing into Johnny’s back. Johnny hisses in slight pain and Jaehyun quickly apologizes.  
“Oh my, I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you what I’m doing next. Currently, I’m increasing the blood flow to your back, so that oxygen is distributed evenly to your back muscles. This improves tone and prevents future knots and muscle pain. It'll also help improve skin-tone on your back.” Jaehyun informs Johnny.  
“It didn't hurt, I was just surprised.” Johnny reassures him, his first words to his masseur.  
Jaehyun makes the universal humming noise for agreement and continues his job.  
He continues to massage Johnny’s back for what feels like forever.  
“If you'd like to flip over, you can do that now.” Jaehyun whispers.  
Johnny agrees and lays on his back, making sure not to expose himself to Jaehyun. Johnny was hoping to get a glimpse of this boy’s face, but his back was turned as his was wiping the oil off his hands.  
His hair was brown and his shoulders were very wide, stretching his white uniform. Johnny’s eyes panned lower and became hooked on his ass; it was pushing through his also white shorts. Johnny always appreciated a nice ass. He looked like he worked out a lot.  
As Jaehyun turned around Johnny tore his eyes away from him and faced his face at the ceiling, closing his eyes.  
“I’m basically going to do the same thing I did on your back, but now, on your chest and abdomen.” the masseur says.  
Jaehyun pressed his oiled hands onto Johnny’s chest and Johnny internally screams. His hands were big, almost being able to wrap around his waist.  
Jaehyun moved around the table, getting the best angels.  
For some reason, Johnny opens his eyes to be greeted with a beautiful sight. Jaehyun’s hair was falling onto his face, but Johnny could clearly see his deep, dark eyes. They were wide and comforting looking. His nose fit his face perfectly and a slight smirk spread across his face.  
“Hello.” Jaehyun smiles.  
“Hi.” Johnny says as an automatic response.  
Johnny continues to examine his body, his pecs stretching the uniform and his biceps were bulging. His body was perfect. He could not stop staring.  
Jaehyun coughs, trying to break the awkwardness in the room. Johnny snaps out of it and looks back at the ceiling.  
“You like what you see?” Jaehyun says, still smiling.  
“O-oh.” Johnny blurts out, his becoming hot as he blushes.  
“Its fine, because I like what I see in front of me too.” Jaehyun says as he traces a finger from the middle of Johnny’s chest to his belly button.  
Jaehyun was crazy hot, but Johnny didn't know how to respond.  
“Thank you.” he says, stupidly.  
It becomes silent again, Jaehyun continuing to massage Johnny’s toned chest and abs. Neither of them know what to say next.  
Johnny notices Jaehyun’s movements are becoming irregular and he can feel his hands getting clammy.  
“Oh. Uhm.” Jaehyun expresses, laughing softly. “Mr. Suh.”  
“Yeah?” Johnny turns to Jaehyun who’s smiling and trying not to blush, but it’s clear that he is. He points to Johnny’s crotch to wear Johnny is surprised and terrified to see a raging boner poking out through the towel.  
“Oh my god. I am so, so sorry.” Johnny apologizes. How did he not know he was hard?  
“No, no, it’s okay.” Jaehyun assures him. Johnny looks down to see that Jaehyun is also rock hard.  
“Oh, wow.” Johnny responds. He’s huge.  
“How ‘bout we end this massage early.” Jaehyun says with a slight smirk.  
Johnny was visibly turned on, but he didn't want to get caught having sex. He’s also never hooked up with a stranger before.  
“I don't know about that.” Johnny chuckles, bringing the cover up to his chest.  
“It’s fine, no one will hear us.” Jaehyun smirks.  
Johnny didn't know what to say. His eyes followed Jaehyun to the door as he made sure it was locked.  
Jaehyun turned around to Johnny and smiled. His smile quickly dropped to a sensual smirk. He reached down and palms his own crotch.  
He walks towards Johnny slowly, making sure not to freak him out. When he reaches him, he takes Johnny’s arms, which were hugging his chest, and put them to his sides. Jaehyun’s lips were bright red and plump, almost pulsating with excitement; he leans in for a kiss.  
Johnny inhales sharply.  
“What?” Jaehyun asks, his voice dark and sultry.  
Johnny looks into his eyes for a while before saying “nothing” and accepting this kiss.  
It was warm and passionate. Jaehyun’s lips felt amazing on his, their tongues dancing with one another. Jaehyun reaches under the towel, covering Johnny, and wraps his big hands around Johnny’s hard cock and starts stroking.  
“Ah! Fuck.” Johnny breathes out.  
“Does that feel good?” Jaehyun asks.  
“Yes.” Johnny says, eyes closed, head back.  
“Do you want me to keep going?”  
“Mmh.”  
Jaehyun continues to jack Johnny off, kissing his neck, making sure to leave marks. He pulls away and takes his shirt off, revealing rippling abs and pecs of a god. He takes off his shorts and underwear, his dick springing free.  
“Wow-” Johnny exclaims.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so good, you don't even know.” Jaehyun tells Johnny, his voice dark and dominate. He eyes looked almost animalistic.  
Jaehyun rips the towel off Johnny and forces his legs open, spinning Johnny around on the table, so he could get the optimal angle. He slowly puts two fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva, his tongue pink and soft.  
He takes his fingers out and moves towards Johnny’s open legs.  
“Oh my god!” Johnny hisses as Jaehyun pushes his fingers into Johnny’s tight, virgin hole. Johnny had always been the top, but he liked this much better.  
“Don't worry, it’ll feel good after the pain goes away.”  
Jaehyun uses his free hand to resume stroking Johnny’s dick. Feeling pleasure in two areas of his body made Johnny squirm, but he didn't want it to stop.  
Jaehyun takes his fingers out and lowers himself to Johnny’s hole. At first it’s just a lick, but soon Jaehyun’s whole tongue is in Johnny’s ass.  
“Turn over.” Jaehyun says.  
Johnny does as his says and lays on his stomach. Jaehyun reaches over Johnny, going after the massage oil.  
“Are you ready for this?” Jaehyun asks.  
Johnny nods, not able to see his face.  
“No, say it.”  
“Yes.” Johnny says.  
“No, I want you to say that you want my cock inside you.”  
“I want your cock inside me.” Johnny says, little passion in his voice, but instead, replaced by nervousness.  
Jaehyun seems satisfied and pumps two pumps of oil into his hands, spreading it over his inconsolably hard cock. He moans at the sensation before directing his attention to Johnny.  
Jaehyun slips his oiled cock into Johnny‘s tight hole. Johnny winces at the mix of pain and pleasure, biting his lip and burying his face into the massage table.  
“Oh my god, you're huge.” Johnny exclaims.  
“You like that?” Jaehyun says, slowly starting to thrust deeper into the tall boy under him. “You like it when I fuck your virgin hole?”  
Jaehyun thrusts all the way into Johnny, his balls touching Johnny’s cheeks, making Johnny heave in pleasure. His eyes almost go to the back of his head.  
Suddenly the dream he had the night before comes back to him. He looks Jaehyun up and down, examining his body. His body isn't the same as his dream, but the events played out exactly like it.  
“Holy fuck.” Johnny whispers.  
“Does it feel good?” Jaehyun asks.  
“Yes, it feels so good.” Johnny moans out, the pleasure building.  
Suddenly, Jaehyun picks Johnny up by the arms and turns him around, picking him up and throwing Johnny’s legs onto his shoulders. He carries him to a wall, pressing Johnny’s back against the sound-proofing.  
Jaehyun positions himself and pushes into Johnny. The taller one twitching in pleasure.  
“See this sound-proofing? Don't be afraid to make some noise.” Jaehyun assures, noticing Johnny is trying his best to be quiet.  
Johnny is still quiet, making Jaehyun mad, he wanted to see this boy scream. He slams into the sensitive boy, making him yelp.  
“There you go.” Jaehyun smiles.  
He continues you slam into Johnny, making him yell out louder each time.  
“Fuck” Johnny screams.  
“That’s it, let me use you.” Jaehyun groans.  
Johnny starts to whimper, his hole used and sensitive.  
“Are you gonna cum for me? Are you gonna cum around my cock?” Jaehyun moans out.  
“I think so.” Johnny says, looking at Jaehyun with tears in his eyes.  
This only makes Jaehyun pound deeper into Johnny, making him cry out more. Jaehyun was close to cumming too, but he wanted to watch Johnny cum first.  
“No no no!” Johnny says. His orgasm snuck up on him.  
“I’m making you feel so good, aren't I?” Jaehyun grins. He can feel Johnny’s opening pulsating around his cock.  
“I think I’m cumming!” Johnny says, but he was a bit late. He closes his eyes and rides out his orgasm. Johnny tries to force himself down onto Jaehyun’s dick, trying to get him deeper, but he’s already balls deep in him, making Johnny squirm. The pleasure was almost unbearable, but he wanted more. White strands of cum shoot out and land on both of their chests.  
“Fuck fuck fuck.” Johnny moans out, tears spilling from his eyes as his orgasm comes to a close.  
Jaehyun wasn't done though; he pushes back into Johnny, making him open his mouth, but no words came out.  
“You got to cum, so why don't I?” Jaehyun asks, playfully.  
No words come out of Johnny’s mouth, just small winces as Jaehyun pushes deeper inside him, his orgasm approaching fast.  
Jaehyun moves back to the table and lays Johnny down, pulling out and stroking his cock over him.  
Jaehyun lets out a maniacal laugh and his body spazzes as he shoots his huge load all over Johnny’s chest.  
He runs his hands through his sweaty hair and lays over Johnny, kissing him one last time.  
“Was it good?” Jaehyun asks.  
“Very, very good.” Johnny smiles at him. “I've never done that.”  
“Yeah, I know. That's what made it so fun.” Jaehyun responds.  
“Yeah.” Johnny agrees.  
They both put their clothes back on, making sure to get any and all cum off themselves before they leave the room. Johnny wipes himself clean of the oils and sweat on his body.  
“I should probably get going, you must have other customers…” Johnny trails off.  
“Yeah, yeah of course.” Jaehyun doesn't know what to say. “You’re the first person I’ve done that with.”  
“Really?” Johnny says suspiciously.  
“Really.”  
Jaehyun leads Johnny out of the hallway and into the waiting room.  
“Thank you.” Johnny says, awkwardly, trying not to make it obvious that they just fucked thirty feet away.  
“See you again soon?” Jaehyun says, cleverly.  
“Sure.” Johnny says and heads around the corner. He couldn't wait to come back.


End file.
